Blue Moon
by JourneyFawkes
Summary: Vampires can not sleep, and Edward visits Bella every night watching her sleep. So what if Edward also wanted to sleep? one-shot


In the many years I lived, no… existed, I have never really thought of sleep. For really, it had been much to long since I had done so. My body did not need such things anymore because it never tired. There were times when I wished I could drown out some of the endless time I had stretched out before me. The prospect of sleep had never really worked into the equation however. I was not sure I even knew how it worked anymore. Defiantly not how it felt.

As of late though, the subject kept creeping back into my thoughts.

These thoughts were interrupted however as the girl in my arms stirred.

I perked my head up a bit as to see Bella's face, worrying I had some how disturbed her. The arm that I had laid on her shoulder loosened automatically, giving her free movement.

She mumbled something incoherent and pouted slightly; it was all I had not to either laugh or kiss that cute face. She wiggled a little then settled with her forehead leaning slightly on my chest. Her expression relaxed and breathing returned to normal as she immersed back into dreams.

As I watched her, my questions from earlier came back stronger.

It seemed to be something quite enjoyable, when you were not having nightmares anyway. To close your eyes and drift off without a worry… it seemed peaceful.

I searched my human mind to see if I might recall any feeling of what it had been like. No matter how hard I tried I could not conjure up any memory though. If Bella's thoughts were not closed from me I might have gotten a feeling from there. But I had never lied near a sleeping person before; and I had no desire to do so now, even if it meant clarification on the matter.

But… curiosity was hard to ignore.

I carefully moved myself, trying not to wake Bella. I sunk lower down the small bed until our faces were almost to the same level; my chin stopping right above her forehead. Carefully rearranging my arms, one tucked under my head, the other slowly coming to rest on Bella's waist. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on breathing as she did.

The monster was screaming inside me now though, having prey this close and totally defenseless was just torture. But I silenced it easily enough; the experiment was to tempting.

Relaxation began to seep through me, my muscles loosened. I let my thoughts wander, hoping this would help the illusion.

The monster was protesting greatly about my eyes being shut for so long, it was against instinct. The feeling felt very good though, like a weight being lifted.

Bella stirred again. This time I left my eyes closed and arm where it was. She twisted slightly, her arms moving to rest her palms on my chest, her feet tangling around mine a little, and her head tilting up to rest her nose under my cheek; her neck stretching up. A sigh escaped her lips and she stilled again.

My elbow now rested on her waist, my hand on the blanket. A small smile played over my lips. I wondered if the was how it would be for a married couple, or in this case, two very responsibly stupid teens.

I would have loved to be as she was right now, fast asleep dreaming about her. Would a dream do justice? Would I automatically move with her to get more comfortable? I wondered how it would be to wake up after her, having her greet me first.

Bella moved again, this time her nose nuzzled the cheek it rested under. She tilted her head, running her lips across my cheek. A noise escaped her, soft yet annoyed. I kept my eyes closed and let my head fall, as it naturally would have with her movements. Our lips brushed and she automatically puckered her lips slightly, like she had found what was being searched for. She sighed and then snuggled closer, like nothing had happened.

I chuckled quietly, wondering if that happened often between snoozing partners. Would my dream have altered with that act? Would I have moved again as well? I began to wish desperately that I could have met this girl during my human life.

I opened my eyes slowly, wanting to see her dream again.

The sun would come up soon. It was already beginning to appear light blue green outside, to replace the night.

I grinned at the only human in the world who could make me think this way. The dawn did not seem so friendly now. I wished for it to go away, so I could stay here, like this.

Bella made another small noise and rolled over. I suppressed a laugh and gently pulled her close, risking the monster again. I leaned my face towards her turned one, smelling her hair.

As the sun rises, it also sets. Always to keep its silent promise to dance with the moon. I would be counting the time until it was the moons time for a solo.

A vampire trying to sleep would take a few times of practice anyway.

Just a sudden question that popped in my head that my imagination got a hold of. Takes place sometime during Twilight. Hope everyone enjoyed it, it was a lot of fun to write. Please review, first twilight fic so I'm kinda proud x3 private e-mail me if you see mistakes, I do not mind.


End file.
